


Let Me Entertain You

by SimonTamSherlockBabe



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: AKA his usual self, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Freddie is being a cocktease, Freddie loves Brian, Frian, If I ever meet Brian I'm praying to god he never sees this, It's all for him after all, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Singing, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonTamSherlockBabe/pseuds/SimonTamSherlockBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's song singing and striptease on Freddie's part. And it's all for his lover, Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Entertain You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a McLennon. But I thought Freddie would do it better, legit bisexuals usually do.
> 
> Disclaimer: Heh hahaha, you actually think I own these men. (In the perfect reality I do...) But I don't make money from this, I'm not doing any of that blah blah blah stuff they aren't mine. (But god I wish they were) 
> 
> This is set about 'Bohemian Rhap' time. Those who know that time get what I'm talking about. GLAM!

"Let me entertain you," Freddie breathed the words as he looked over his shoulder. He swayed his hips as he sang, shooting Brian a quick wink before he turned around. 

"Let me make you smile," he began to slowly unbutton his shirt. Exposing little by little the flesh underneath that Brian wanted to touch. 

"Let me do a few tricks, " He shrugged the shirt off. 

"Some old and then some new tricks," He licked his lips and eyed Brian's stiff cock through his boxers, his mouth watering in anticipation. 

"You know, luv?" He moved and put both hands on the arms of the chair Brian was sitting in. Freddie looked into his eyes blown pupils making his eyes heavy and dark. Freddie smiled, "I am _very_ versatile."

He knelt down and pulled Brian's boxers off dragging them to Brian's knees he leaned over and looked as if he was going to start but at the last minute he pulled away. Brian whimpered desperately at Freddie, this wasn't fair.

"And if you're real good I'll make you feel good."

Ah the catch.

Brian put his hands on the sides of Freddie's face and kissed him, this wasn't a chaste kiss but one to get some sort of gratification for Freddie being a little cocktease. Brian unlatched his mouth and moved it to Freddie's neck, earning him a low moan.

"I want your spirits to climb, _Oh god!_ " He felt Brian's warm mouth move to his clavicle, mouthing kisses there, but then his mouth moved to the junction of neck and shoulder and bit down hard. "Oi!" But Freddie's protestations dimmed down when soothing licks were placed on the hurt skin. Brian's hands drifted down to the singer's leather pants he began to pull them off when his hands were swatted away. "Not yet." He pulled his body off Brian. He winked a liner-clad lid at him before scurrying off for god-knows-what. The man was probably checking on his fucking cats. At a time like this!

Sometimes Brian wondered why he still loved Freddie. He sat there clenching his fingers onto the arms of the chair, going white-knuckled. He was throbbing pretty badly sitting there. He could probably toss himself off then and there but Freddie was doing this on purpose to make him wait and Freddie was always worth it in the end. Freddie was gone a good fifteen minutes or so and Brian was getting really desperate.

Then he stepped through the door. Eying him up he trilled, "Miss me much?"

Brian looked up at Freddie's voice and he was glassy eyed with lust and need.

"Don't answer that, luv. I can tell," Freddie's gave a smile that revealed his crooked teeth.

In a great stride or two he was again between Brian's knees and this time he had purpose. He put his hands on Brian's hips and slowly lowed his mouth on Brian's length. He swirled his tongue on the head of Brian's cock and achieved a moan from the dark hair guitarist. He took as much as he could into his mouth, which was most since he was used to sucking cock and had pretty much rid himself of the horrid gag reflex. He began to lightly suck, not wanting this to be over too soon. He ran his tongue over the velvety underside of Brian's dick, licking all the right places. He felt Brian's hand tangle itself in his long hair pulling on it in an effort to get Freddie to suck harder. There was a pause as he waited and then he shoved Freddie's face down. His nose smashed into Brian's dark pubic curls. He made an annoyed noise and glared up at his lover. He was asking for it.

Freddie decided that a bit of scraping teeth would be just what Brian needed. And by doing so the fist in his hair tightened and Freddie complied for once. He began to bob up and down on Brian's cock, sucking and licking all at once. Brian was wantonly moaning, "Oh god... fuck Freddie, fuck yes. Mmm."

This was more than enough encouragement, Freddie sped up and could feel Brian tense up beneath him, he was almost there.

And he came.

Freddie swallowed him down, which was easy since most of it hit the back of his throat. He removed his mouth and smiled demurely as if he was the most innocent of men like he didn't just have someone's penis down his throat. He swept away a few of Brian's sweat soaked curls from his brow. And kissed his forehead. "Thanks for letting me do that Br-" He was cut off by Brian's mouth on his, it was slack with port-orgasmic carelessness.

"Thank you Fred. That was amazing, as always. Now," he stood up and had Freddie sit down. "It's your turn."

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I've probably written better and/or longer at some point. But this is what happens when it's 9:30 where I live and suddenly I get an idea. This is also for my friend Caroline who I think best phrased Brian May with: Even if his hair is frightening.. and You could hide small children in it!
> 
> I'll do all that revising in the morning ta!
> 
> (P.S. This HTML stuff screws me up!)


End file.
